


Terms and Conditions

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Complete, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Leia is 18, Leia loves bad boys, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Totally without excuse, Vaginal Sex, paid for sex (but not really), safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: “How can we be sure he won’t betray us to the Empire?”“That’s how some bounty hunters work, that’s not how Boba Fett works. He’s completely loyal to the contract.”





	Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> A nice person on tumblr asked for Leia willingly losing her virginity to Boba Fett. As you can see, that was all the encouragement I needed.

It was really Cassian Andor’s idea. “With all due respect, your highness, you need someone who understands the undercity better than I do.”

“How can we be sure he won’t betray us to the Empire?”

“That’s how some bounty hunters work, that’s not how Boba Fett works. He’s completely loyal to the contract.”

It was almost too easy. She sent the datafile to the commID he provided, and four days later she was standing in a docking bay on Yavin IV receiving custody of an informant who had always seemed out of reach. 

What a shame she couldn’t solve all of her problems so easily. 

It wasn’t until the bounty hunter turned back towards his ship that she saw the slight limp in his stride and insisted he report to the medbay at once. “You were injured while under contract,” she said. “According to the terms, that makes it our responsibility.”

She waited in the medbay office while the droids tended to him. The display on the wall showed the vital signs of a healthy thirty-one year old human male with a grazing wound on his left thigh. No other injuries. No allergies. No diseases. To her right, the security feed of the exam room showed that the droids had completed their work. He was alone, and wore nothing at the moment but a pair of sleek black undershorts and a bandage just above his knee. 

He was nothing like the men who often vied for her attention, the brash young pilots and courtly officers from families as wealthy as her own. Nothing like the boys who took her to dances and pressed their sweaty palms hers and kissed her like overeager pups. 

Boba Fett was dangerous. Serious. And exactly what she wanted. 

He was stepping into his flightsuit when she walked in, but he didn’t seem bothered by her intrusion, or his own state of undress. “My thanks,” he said shortly as he pulled the suit up to his waist. “Not every client follows the rules of the contract. You need me again, you know how to reach me.”

“I need you now, actually.” Her heart was racing but she kept her chin up and looked him in the eyes. “I want you to take my virginity.”

He actually froze. Went completely immobile for a good five seconds. Then there was a flash of teeth as he tried to smile. “That’s not in the contract.”

“I know. And obviously, at least I  _ hope _ it’s obvious, this is entirely optional.” She clasped her hands together tightly, words tumbling out in an effort to explain. “It shouldn’t matter that I’m a virgin, but it does. Because of who I am there are expectations, and cultural baggage...I just want to have sex. Expectation-free, baggage-free, commitment-free sex.”

“So hire a sex worker.”

“Do you have any idea what would happen if word got out that I was running around with male prostitutes? Besides, that’s not what I want either. I don’t want to select sex from a menu and then have it delivered to me.”

“You want it on your terms.” His eyes locked on hers in a way that was clearly assessing. “You want to be in control.”

Heat rose into her cheeks. “I’m not asking for anything special. Just plain sex. And you can say ‘no,’” she added, just to be on the safe side. “If you do I promise I’ll leave at once and never mention it again.”

He folded his arms over his naked chest. His suit hung loose at his waist, leaving the top of edge of his black shorts visible. Just above it was a little trail of dark hair that ran up the center of his stomach to his navel. Leia’s mouth was suddenly very dry. She hoped he had no follow-up questions, because she wasn’t sure she was capable of speech. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m in. Terms,” he said, counting them off on his fingers. “Protection, talking only when necessary, and if you start crying the deal is  _ fekking _ off.”

“I’m not going to cry,” she returned hotly. “Just let me call the shots and never tell  _ anyone _ about this  _ ever _ .”

“Fine. How much is that worth to you?”

She had _some_ idea of what high society sex workers made. Fett might not be high society, but he was performing a very specific service. “Fifteen hundred credits.”

“Ha. You want it more than that.”

“Oh I do, do I?”

One eyebrow arched just slightly. “Yeah. You do.”

He was so  _ kriffing _ calm and confident. Leia was grateful that he had no way of knowing how shamefully wet she was right now. “Fine, two thousand.”

Fett shook his head and made a “come here” motion with two fingers. “Keep climbing, Princess.”

“Three thousand.”

“I guess that covers the basics.” He sat down on the end the exam cot. “Go find us some protection.”

Leia still had the presence of mind to remember that the medics kept condoms in a bin to give out to soldiers. “Is this...the right thing? The right size?”

“They’re all the same size,” he said as he took it from her hand. “Never get into bed with any man who tells you otherwise. Take off your clothes.”

She stripped off her cloak and tossed it aside. “Take off yours.”

He flicked open one seal at the waist of his flightsuit and pushed it down to his feet. “Done.” He settled back on his elbows in nothing but his black shorts.

“It’s not a race,” she retorted as she worked on the fasteners of her dress, trying not to be distracted by the growing bulge in the front of his shorts. Finally her clumsy fingers succeeded and she let her dress drop to the ground in a puddle of white. She didn’t like to wear a bra unless she was going to be active, so that left her in a pair of plain white underpants and shiny white boots. 

The bounty hunter drew in a short breath between his teeth. “Leave the boots on, if you want.”

“Okay.” The floor was probably freezing anyway. She put her hands on her hips, her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear. She should just strip them down, be the first one naked, but for a second her confidence faltered. What was she  _ doing _ ? What if this was some kind of horrible joke to him?

“That can wait.” The bounty hunter pulled himself back a little on the cot and nodded at his lap. “Come up here.”

Relieved of her indecision, Leia considered for the first time the bandage on his thigh. “This isn’t going to hurt you, is it?”

“Doubt it. Your droids shot me so full of painkillers I can’t even feel my leg.”

“But you are  _ sober _ ?” She tilted her head, trying to get a good look at his pupils. 

“It was all local shots. I’m fine.”

She climbed up onto the cot and somewhat awkwardly straddled his muscular thighs. Oh gods. The amount of her skin that was touching his skin felt both glorious and obscene.

Fett straightened his arms, sitting up until their faces were only inches apart. “So. What do you want me to do first?”

“Kiss me?”

He did. Short, hard kisses that grew longer until lips parted and tongues touched. His hand settled at the base of her neck, and she could feel the weight of his fingers straight down through the center of her body to where his erection strained his shorts and rubbed against the damp crotch of her underwear.

This much she’d done before. Kissing and grinding until her lips were as swollen and wet. Never topless, though. His thumb brushed the side of her breast and his mouth lifted off hers just long enough to ask. “Next?”

“Mmmn. Yes.” Her nipples were already firm in the cool air of the medbay, but the first light touch of his fingers made them tighten even more. She kissed him again, fiercely, driven by some fevered instinct that just wanted more. And he gave her more. 

When he ducked his head and dragged his tongue over her nipple she almost squealed in a  _ very _ unladylike fashion. The fire in her belly and the ache between her legs was also something that she knew, but never like this. His skin was warm, and his mouth was warmer, and his dark eyes burned every time she responded to his touch. It made her bold enough to put her hand over the crotch of his shorts. “Can I-” 

“ _ Fek _ , yes.” 

She felt wonderfully free from all constraints. She didn’t have to worry about arousing him  _ too much _ , or backing off when things went too far. Too much and too far were the entire point of this. 

Her fingertips stroked that little trail of hair and followed it down to the waistband of his shorts. He managed to lift his hips just enough to free himself. It was one thing to feel a cock through someone’s pants, it was another to have one standing tall and within reach. Leia let her fingers run up the shaft, astonished by how smooth and silky the skin of it was, marveling at the way it twitched when she touched it.

“Next?” He asked, his broad chest rising and falling. 

“Uhmm.” She leaned over and kissed him once more before scrambling off the cot to remove her own underwear. Her back was to him, but she heard the paper of the condom wrapper tear and then a low groan from the bounty hunter as she bent at the waist to slip off her panties without removing her boots. 

She no longer felt any hesitation about being naked in front of him. She loved the way his eyes moved over her body, the hunger in his gaze. “Still want this?” He asked, giving his newly-sheathed cock a squeeze.

“Yes.” She returned to the cot and laid down facing him, her fingers exploring the shape and texture of his chest and his arms. “I want you.”

“No. You want  _ this _ .” He rolled her over onto her back and pressed his swollen cock into her thigh.

“That too.” Her legs parted almost of their own volition, responding instinctively to the pressure of his body on top of hers. Her hands found his waist and spread over his lower back as he reached down between them and the head of his cock pressed into the folds of her sex.

A thousand thoughts raced through her head, along with every silly myth about virginity that she’d even heard, but none of it made her want to stop. Her hips arched up against him as he pushed into her, and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp. 

He stilled. “Hurt?”

“No!” She shook her head, just to emphasize her denial. “I mean, I have a dildo…” Too late it occurred to her that maybe this was not the time to compare one’s sexual partner to a toy, but Fett’s expression of concentration split into a half-grin of amusement. 

“Can it do this?” He asked, drawing back just a little before he thrust into her. 

“No. No, it can’t.” She could hardly breathe, damn him, but she was laughing at the same time. “Gods. That feels-”

“Expensive?”

“ _ Yes _ .” He thrust into her again, and she gave up talking. He fit her so well, and the friction of his body against hers was generating a steady, climbing heat in her core. She couldn’t decide where to put her hands. His shoulders? His back? The upper curve of his buttocks? 

Finally she settled on the back of his neck, stroking the bristling short hairs at the nape while she pulled his head down for a kiss. Having his tongue and his cock inside of her at the same time was almost  _ too _ erotic. She loved it more than she thought it was possible to love a sensation. 

“You want to try being on top?” He asked the second their lips parted. 

“Okay…”

A few seconds on maneuvering and she was discovering that sinking down onto a cock was also delightful and distinctly different from using a sex toy. The power of his body beneath her, and his renewed ability to caress her breasts had her feeling like she might well soar right up through the roof. She put her hand down between them, fingertips exploring the way her folds parted around his shaft, exposing the sensitive nub of her-

Oh  _ right _ ! 

The bounty hunter groaned again, and for the first time, shut his eyes. In spite of her rapidly spiking arousal, Leia felt a twinge of concern. “Are you okay? Is your leg-”

“Not my leg.” His eyes cracked open, and his hands spread over her thighs. “Trying to let you finish first. You’re not making it easy.”

A flush of something like pride spread through her. “I can be fast,” she promised, rubbing her clit steadily with her middle finger. “Stay with me.” She drew in a deep breath and let it go, her hips rolling with the guidance of his hands. Time was always of the essence in her life, which was to say that she’d mastered the art of coming quickly. 

According to her wishes, his eyes stayed open and fixed on her while she rode his cock and touched herself. Gods, what a feeling to have someone watching her pleasure herself. She could feel the mounting tension in his body, the careless grip of his fingers.  _ Hold on. Stay with me _ . 

When her climax came, it tore through her, a rush of heat that swept through her and caught him up in the same mighty spiral. He made a choked sound, and his eyes lost focus as he strained up into her.

Leia collapsed on top of him, letting the ragged rhythm of his breathing carry her down from the high. “That...that was great,” she panted. “You...you may have missed your calling.”

He didn’t make a sound when he laughed, but she could feel the stutter of it in his chest. “Says the woman with no comparison.”

“Okay. Fair enough.” She placed one last kiss just below his collarbone and moved off of him. It was amazing how much more comfortable all of this felt, how she could watch him get rid of the condom and pull his shorts up with no qualms whatsoever. She knew his body and he knew hers. It was a heady thing, to know someone that intimately. 

“I’ll transfer your payment over at once,” she promised. “That was everything I wanted and more.”

Fett bent to retrieve his flightsuit from the floor. “Forget the payment.”

“What?” She sat up. “We had a verbal contract.”

He put his arms through the sleeves and stood there for a moment with the suit open down the front, his hands on his hips. “Don’t let this go to your head, Princess, but you’re a  _ fekking _ hot lay. I should pay  _ you _ .” He bared his teeth in a quick smile. “But I’m not going to.”

Leia ducked her head, trying to hide just how wide her smile was.  She tried to look composed, or as composed as she could look when she was completely naked except for her boots. “Maybe we’ll meet again. Bounty Hunter.”

“You know how to reach me.”   
  



End file.
